The plague of mystery
by ase7462pokemon
Summary: what happens to our favourite knuckle head ninja when he gets a very over powerd phone and the power of kyuubi he becomes a god of technology thats what :D femkyuubixnarutox3haremxhinata super god naruto smartnaruto
1. Chapter mini prologue

This story is about naruto female kyuubi and one very very very OP phone [if you want to know what OP mean please just look it up]

Writing guide

"speaking" normal speaking

"SPEAKING" Demon speaking or chakra enhanced speaking

'thinking' normal thoughts

'THINKING' Demon thoughts janu

;phone noises; just because its for watch_dogs

/ time-change in place \\===========[]  
>|| author monologue || [summary usually at the end of the chapters]<br>(for important things that might happen while not writing)

|| Yes that just happened ||

|| to they story ||

Today was very... surprising to say the least a found a phone on the ground had a no contacts no info not even a serial number ||not the food :/ || had a few apps in it I haven't used any of them as the labels are very descriptive and well i'm not going to do something unless i have people around to show to so tonight i'm going over to kuramas so i can have proof if it really does work i hope it does but then again it might lead to a hole lot of crap that i might not want to know about...

|| i corrected a few typing errors or misspellings i hope you like the refined mini-prologue (updated January 23, 2015)||


	2. Chapter 2 cock block no justu XD

Writing guide

"speaking" normal speaking

"SPEAKING" Demon speaking or chakra enhanced speaking

'thinking' normal thoughts

'THINKING' Demon thoughts janu

;phone noises; just because its for watch_dogs

/ time-change in place \\===========[]  
>|| author monologue || [summary usually at the end of the chapters]<br>(for important things that might happen while not writing)

|| Yes that just happened AGAIN! ||

|| to they story ||

||time skip kuramas house||

'...kurama you there...'said the Blondie that had a million thoughts on his head and in his gut '*yawn* what naru-kun'kurama said lazily after her 5 hour nap. 'sorry were you sleeping?' '*thinking noise* well i say that's about right...'

...

...

...

...

'naruto you there?'

...

'*thinking noise* i wonder if he finally broke from all my tormenting?

...

'i'

'i what naruto-kun'

'love'

'love me?'

'turtles'

'... what was that naruto...?'

'turtles are love turtles are life'

'naruto don't say that!'

'*muffled giggles*'

'why are you laughing'

'look behind you'

'*thinking noise* what the FUCK?'

||cock block no-jutsu XD||

*dancing turtle in a sombrero*

*poof the turtle vanished*

'naruto what the hell was that'

'my payback for you not warning me you were gonna sleeping so long without letting me know you were gonna sleep that long'

'... so you wanted to see me?'

'uh yeah i don't know how i'm gonna show you so uh just look through my eyes ok?'

'... if you say so'

naruto presses the power button and a square with two X's shows up on the screen with in the square then the circle surrounding the circle them selves after three dots show up naruto assuming they were a sign that the phone was loading then it started to ring

'naru-kun i have a bad feeling about this phone'

'so do i but what if it's the phones owner?'

'... and if its not the owner'

'we figure out how to get it to him or her or it'

|| summon can be animals summons insect summons fish summons so there's gotta be a summon that doesn't have a gender somewhere ||

'okay... but please be careful'

*naruto smiles* 'i will i... love you'

'what did y-y-you say?' Kurama said in shock

'i love you very very very much' Naruto said in a quite but firm voice

Kurama cuts the mental like abruptly causing Naruto to be extremely confused but he wanted to tell her if something did happen like they both felt and predicted actually happened.

|| to the people saying that this conversation cant be fit in the time span of a normal-ish conversation you would be right unless the phrase the mind moves faster than the body comes into play... Which it does in certain locations of the story and since they dont physicaly have to move or speak with there mouths or any other parts of there body and the hearing is just a mental voice not being heard by the character eardrums.||

*Naruto taped his thumb on the answer button and held it up to his ear*

;hey who's on the other end of the phone;

'uh sir i don't know what you are talking about care to be more specific?'

;i am a member of deadsec;

'deadsec?'

;yes i hope you can learn how to use this phone and quick;

'what do you mean?'

;i'm gonna give you a thing called a digital trip;

'i though digital trips where just a myth'

;no there real just not easily obtained and even harder to do over a phone...;

'...whats gonna happen to me'

;you are going to train in the ways of deadsec so you don't get killed by a secret organization called Blume you will learn to hack or kill and even kill by hacking they will hunt you down to kill you so please don't deny me this favor you will be rewarded in time but please we can not have this phone taken and be wirelessly destroyed by Blume. all you need to do is to get a pair of headphones and goto the 'app' digital trip and click training if you do this your life will changed for ever to say the least...;

...

...

...

;kid you there?;

'i...'

...

;kid if your gonna accept just do it already;

'... i accept but of you train me to the highest extent how long will i be gone' Naruto said grabbing a pair of headphones

'well technically your put in a state of 'sleep were your consciousness is stimulated by the sounds like you are being hypnotized is the best way to explain it just it completely auditory but it seems like you're in world created by your mind and is influenced by me through the connection i have with the phone'

'i guess that makes some sense' naruto said putting the conversation in the background and opened the app and heard slow static that picked up

;your gonna have t listen to the static and make sure to close your eyes you will get a splitting headache if you don't and when i mean splitting i mean it can split your head in half if you don't;

|| thats it for this part next chapter will be mainly getting the training with deadsec out of the way||

uploaded 1-23-15


	3. Chapter 3 The turtle is back XD

*static*

...

...

*bright square surrounded in darkness*

*the square gets close to naruto then engulfs him in white*

'ey id yo thre' || the explenation for the cut out in his voice is because narutos not use to the digital trip ||

'... what...'

'i asked if your there'

'... i think so... but where is here...' naruto said looking in directions only to see white and slight shades of gray being the only designation of it being floor

'...so kid wanna hear the short or long version of why you have the phone...'

'...*thinking noise*... long version but first whats so special about this room because something seems off about it...'

'...wow usually nobody is able to tell the difference between the real world and here...'

'...so...'

'...*laughing*... sorry about that i usually talk to my self since im used to sitting behind a monitor but i think i can show you enough stuff to help you in your career... well new career'

*naruto sweat drops*

'what do you mean'

'i mean i'm gonna show you how o defend your self and profit from there hidden towers that collect information on everyone everywhere'

'i have a question if we are in here how do i gain muscle and muscle memory in here and more importantly what is 'here''

'well we call it the bleed effect you gain the experience and muscle mass but you don't have to be outside in order to do it as to where we are we are in a place like a dream you can control it by simply willing the land scape you will get it in due... what the hell is that noise'

turtle

turtle

DANCING turtle WITH SOMBRERO

*poof*

'what the fuck?'

'...'

'...'

'... that was fucking awesome XD its just like my seals mind scape XD'

'what you mean by seal?'

'oh yeah i'm a jinchuriki so... i train with my tenant' naruto said grinning like an idiot

'well that definitely makes thing easier are you in good terms with your tenant the...'

'the 9 tails'

'...wow we thought it couldn't be sealed'

'your partially right the 9 tails can only be put in a select few and only people with a special dojutsu can survive the sealing that or the castor has to sacrifice him or herself in order for the seal to hold'

'...i see do you know what kind of seal you have?'

'no but i hope we have a lot if time on are hands'

'*laughing*... did i forget to mention that 3 seconds out there is basically 1.5 years in here?'

'really'

'do you think i would or even could make that up honestly do you i'm seriously asking do i?'

'...no'

'thank you now theres one ting i have to say before i go watch anime on my portable tv-hot dog maker-pizza maker-love seat lazy machine'

'... do they seriosly GAAH'

*phone guy amplifys gravity by 3* || narutos around 93 pounds so he would feel like he has 182 extra pounds on him subtracting what he already ways basicly anymore hravity and he would passout from blood loss to the brain if youndont under stand look up vsauce 3 could godzilla really exist||

'to answer your question or atleast what i think your question is i used to get malnourished from spending so long hacking so i built this awesome little thing and added more stuff to it over time'

*naruto passes out*

'fucking pussy'

**end**

**thats it for now probaly gonna be another chapter in about 3 days**

**Ja Ne :D**


	4. Chapter 4

why back so soon you maybe asking why are the chapters so short you maybe asking my answer to both is i want to update small chapters in high intervals. not one every day but around three to four every week.

so that the authors note it out of the way i say hooray for the titties. :D (i had to my subconscious made me... jk XD)

now the the story

*BOOM*

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!'

'me i'm training my mind by controlling the virtual world so i get better at doing things like puzzles or well i could only think of puzzles...'

'...ok good job...'

'what do you mean?'

'in order to hack things the way we do you have to be able to solve puzzles by exploiting a server or sneaking your way through all of the digital corridors called folders some have nothing but secretly hold something masked by the computer so they can be used to make you feel like you cant find what your looking for even the your exactly where it should be'

'wow i *laughing* i didn't realize that would help i just wanted to cure my boredom'

'well its both productive and destructive so you get bonus points' *arcade jackpot sound*

'what are the coins for?'

'the more coins you get the more likely you wont die from people hunting you' || i had a brain fart of who's trying to kill him i'm sorry XD||

'oh well better earn them coins' naruto said smiling

'whats that sound?'

'oh i made mini sambrero turtles and there fighting who gets the last peice of pizza you dropped over there'

'how are they moving *boom*well... was that a mini nuke? smells and looks like it'

'well they move so easily because i gave them natural adaptation to heavy gravitational pulls so they move easily because there used to the gravity'

'wow... so there fighting over who gets the last piece of pizza?'

'yup but they are both pretty stubborn because in order for the hares to survive they need the pizza if the turtles survive they will die or they could attempt to share it but only half of the population of both sides will survive.'

'...all of this over a piece of pizza and a 13 years old imagination fucking wow...'

'you know it'

'i'm gonna go over there and give them a food generator okay?'

'sure... now that i think about it i could of kust thought them up some food'

*gasps*

'turtle gibberish and hare gibberish that roughly translates to 'millions of are turtle people have died we literately had to use that guys left over pie shells to herd are dead turts so we didn't get infected by bacteria or viruses how could you?'


	5. Chapter 5

i am not gonna lie to all of you

the story has gotten stale in my opinion and im the writer so if this fic gets enough recognition i will continue if not it will stay the hallow shell it is i am sorry but i also bare some good news i am making a story that revolves around assassins creed specifically the first 2 games this works because i have beat the game multiple times to Leonardo flying machine to being the profit to even watching desmond give his life to save the others (i absoulutley hated it more so then mass effect 3s ending no offense to the mass lovers of mass effect) so yes the story is being written as we speak good luck to those who wanna get first review/comment :D


End file.
